


Game Night

by junior_writes



Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown 2020, Day 1: Found Family, Family Fluff, M/M, POV Third Person, it gets intense, ive lost friendships over a game of uno, theyre playing uno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junior_writes/pseuds/junior_writes
Summary: Day 1: Found FamilyThe gang get together for game night.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry On Countdown 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027180
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> prompt list from [@carryon-countdownc](https://carryon-countdown.tumblr.com/) on tumblr !

“Simon, you can not stack your plus two on someone else’s plus two to get out of taking two cards!” Shepard shouts from one side of the coffee table. It’s a Saturday night, one where the entire gang miraculously all had off on the same night. It was the first time Simon didn’t have to work the weekend evening shift at the cafe in over six months. Baz has been teaching violin to a few children, but his student’s parents had to cancel their session for tonight, so he had the night off. Penelope and Shepard just got back from a month long excursion to the middle of nowhere, still looking for a solution, an answer, or even a clue to lift Shepard’s curse. The journey resulted in no actual conclusions, but Shepard isn’t too pressed about it. He’s lived with the curse for so long, he’s used to it. He’s more content with the new friends he’s made, friends he was sure we’re going to kick him out a week after arriving to England. Yet here he is, two years later and studying abroad while going on magical adventures in his free time.

Agatha is also here. She is visiting her parents for the summer holiday, and begrudgingly came over after Penelope insisted. But she isn’t bothered. As long as she doesn’t have to go on wild adventures or play the damsel in distress, she is happy to still be friends with the people she grew up with. 

They’re all sitting on the floor around the small round coffee table in Simon and Penny’s flat. Simon and Baz are sitting a little too close, but no one bothers to say anything because it’s such a normal occurance now, and the two are practically attached at the hip. Simon is sitting criss cross with Baz to his right, long legs stretched out to the side, away from the table. Penelope is to his left, her frizzy bun falling apart as she tries to put the Uno cards that are overflowing out of her hands in order without anyone seeing them. Shepard is next to her, trying to explain the concept of stacking when playing Uno. Agatha sits next to him, her legs tucked under herself, calmly drinking out of her soda can as chaos ensues. 

“You said I could stack as long as they’re the same type of card! I put my plus two on Baz’s plus two so now Pen needs to get four!” Simon yells as he gets up on his knees, nearly knocking over his drink. Baz grabs it quickly before it spills on the hardwood, also grabbing Simon’s tail before it pokes someone’s eye out. The thing starts to lash around violently when Simon gets upset.

“Simon, please,” Penny begs, “I already have twenty cards. Twenty! I don’t need four more!” She’s getting frazzled, and Baz can already see Simon’s brows furrowing in the way he likes to call “Game Mode”.

“I’m sorry, Pen, but all is fair in love and Uno. Take the cards!” Simon says as he points at the stack. Penny grumbles as she picks up four cards, and Shepard throws his arms up in defeat because he knows there’s no getting through to Simon when he’s made up his mind. Baz lets out a cackle as Penny puts her cards into her stack. 

Shepard puts his card down, and is then followed by Agatha. 

She softly puts two cards down, one red two and one green two. “Uno and done. I win,” she says calmly. 

“What?!?!” Simon exclaims. “Since when did you only have two cards?” 

Baz rubs his hand up and down the space between his boyfriend’s wings. “It’s okay, love, I’m sure you’ll win next time.” Baz pulls Simon in and kisses his temple. Penny gags at the cuteness, even though she’s just pretending to hate it. 

“But, Baz,” Simon pouts, “You said that last time.” 

Penny gets up from the floor, throwing her cards on the table. “Screw this, I’m ordering a pizza.” Everyone agrees. After all, no family game night is complete without a pizza. And some friendly competition.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](https://junior-writes.tumblr.com/) !


End file.
